Water VS Blood
by ZoeWhoWaited
Summary: AU: Lex is tired of being well behaved but has too much of a conscience to go back to his club days. One night with nothing else better to do he logs onto a chat-room and meets a girl that changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: This story is AU so Chloe has never been to Smallville and doesn't know Clark. She is also younger than she is in the show. In this story Lois is Watchtower.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Smallville and I am not making a profit off of this story.**

Lex booted up his laptop and poured himself a glass of bourbon while he waited. As he logged on the internet and started browsing local chat rooms he had to admit to himself that he was thoroughly bored with his life. Sadly, he no longer found any pleasure in the club circut and one night stands. Ever since that day in Smallville when he had been pulled from the icy grip of death by a teenage boy who grew to be his best friend he had found himself the proud owner of a conscience. He blamed the Kents wholeheartedly for this aqusition. Yes, he had misplaced it for a few years but this he blamed on the lovely but toxic Miss Lana Lang. He wasn't the first man she had driven loopy. Whitney Ford had run away from her mind games by joining the Marines and ultimately met his death in combat. Jason Teague she literally drove insane to the point that he took a nose dive off of a very high cliff. And of course everyone in Smallville knew that Lana had the ability to drive the normally level headed Clark Kent stupid. The only thing that Lex would ever thank his least favorite ex-wife for was bringing Clark and himself back together as friends. When Lana had walked out on their only four month old marriage it had been Clark Kent and oddly enough Oliver Queen who had helped him pull the pieces of his shattered life back together. Now two hours after his wife had bolted did Clark show up at the mansion angry and for the first time in years it hadn't been with Lex. His friend had preceeded to rant and rave about Lana. He yelled about how she had shown up at the farm asking him to drop Lois and run away with her. He had tried to send her on her way with a few choice words but Lana had refused to leave quietly. She threatend to expose Clark's secret. A secret that Clark himself had than proceeded to blab to Lex in his anger. Sounds out of character for the farm boy but as we have already established Lana Lang was an expert at making Clark Kent stupid. This hastily given confession was followed by an evening of drinking, well for Lex anyway, because as he was to learn the alien he called friend and at times enemy couldn't feel the effects of alcahol, and soul bearing. Clark Kent shared every detail of the secret that had stood in between their friendship for the better part of a decade. Everything from his home planet Krypton to the real reason for Jonathon Kent's death was now on the table. Even Lionel's involvement as Clark's chosen protector on earth and as Marth Kent's boyfriend was now Lex's to know. In exchange for the gift of trust and friendship that Clark had given and that Lex in no way deserved he shared his secrets with the younger man. He told him about Level 33.1 and all of their secret locations. The next day with the help of a suspcious and grumpy Oliver Queen and a hyper but helpful Lois Lane-Kent Clark had revealed his final secret. Lex was intiated into the inner circle of the Justice League. His participation was mostly scientific and financial. He learned the league only had three rules.

Number One: They stood for truth, justice, and the American way.(Lex was told Clark had come up with the motto.) They only worked for good.

Number Two: They were to keep the Justice League, Watchtower(aka Lois), and league members identitys a secret.

Number Three: You never ask Lois for a favor without bringing her a caffeine bribe. Lex had learned this rule the hard way.

Lex's main job with the Justice League was to revamp all Level 33.1 locations so that they were now league satellite locations. All prisoners who were non-violent were given a hefty sum of money to stay quiet and help with rebuilding their lives. Those with violent tendencies were transferred to secure and comfortable hospitals.

This had all happened two years ago and a lot more had changed since then. A little over a year ago Lionel and Martha had married. Martha Kent-Luthor had moved into the mansion with Lionel and Lex and had helped father and son make peace with each other. They might never be the best of friends but Lex no longer held any doubt that his father loved him. They now jointly ran LuthorCorp and Lex enjoyed the family dinners that Martha insisted on having whenever the entire family was in Smallville. While Lex, Lionel, and Martha all lived at the mansion Martha was the only one who consistently home. Clark lived on the Kent Farm with Lois, whom Lex was slowly starting to learn to tolerate because she made his best friend happy. It was a bonus that unlike Clark and Lex's cheerleader ex Lois was a straight forward and non-manipulative person...she was just a little pushy...and loud.

You may ask why, with so much going on Lex was bored. Simply put, while being a good guy was healthy for the soul it could also be rather bored for reformed villions. Everyday Lex woke up, shared a cup of coffee with Martha and his father when he was in town, checked in with Lois at Watchtower, went to work and came home. He hadn't been on a date or even slept with a woman since Lana. After three crazy ex-wives he was a littly wary of women.

Finding a chat room named Bored in Metropolis he made a screen name and started reading the chat-log. Most of the chatters were were robotic spammers and people looking to hook up but one user caught his attention.

**ScottishLass:** Seeking someone to talk to. A/S/L do not matter. NOT looking to hook-up or cyber. I just need a friend.

Intrigued Lex sent her a private message.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**ALexanderTheWise:**I have been told that I can be a great listener if you're interested.

She replied rather quickly.

**ScottishLass:** That's all I am looking for. My life is kind of...sad at the moment.

She typed out her words and didn't use web speak. She also used proper spelling, grammar, and puncuation. Lex liked that.

**ALexanderTheWise:** I'm here if you want to talk about it.

**ScottishLass:**I don't get along with my father. Nothing that I ever do is ever good enough. Today he actually called me a waste of good oxygen.

Ouch! Even Lionel when he was at his worst had never said anything that directly hurtful. At least he had the decency to make all of his insults implied rather than spoken.

**ALexanderTheWise:**That's a really despicable thing to say to another person, yet alone your own child. Just know that the problem is with your father, not with you. Do you have to see him often?

**ScottishLass:**Yeah, everyday. I live with him.

Now Lex was concerned. It sounded like this girl was young and living in a verbally and emotionally abusive home at the very least.

**ALexanderTheWise:**Sweetheart, you don't have to answer this but I have to ask. How old are you?

**ScottishLass:**It's okay. I'm seventeen...and my name is Chloe.

Lex decided to steer the conversation onto less of a hot topic. Maybe if he could get this girl to trust him he could convince her to tell him if she was in any danger. What the hell was wrong with him? When had he turned into Clark Kent? Saving people and hunting evil was his step-brother's department, it wasn't the family business. Lex was just the brain and money in the family heroics. Why did he care so much about this mystery chick he had met on the internet less than fifteen minutes ago?

**ALexanderTheWise:**So your name is Chloe huh? What's with the ScottishLass screen name?

**ScottishLass:** The last vacation that I took with my mother before she died was to Glasgow, Scotland. It was beautiful. I fell in love with it.

**ALexanderTheWise:** Well Chloe is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. And because you shared with me...my name is Alex and I just turned thirty.

Well it wasn't exactly a lie. He was thirty and legally his name was closer to Alex than it was to Lex. His mother had always called him Alex when he was a child.

**ScottishLass:**It's nice to meet you Alex and how do you know that I'm beautiful? You have no idea what I look like. For all you know I could look like an ogre.

The truth was Lex didn't know what she looked like and she was right...for all he knew she looked like an ogre. He had just been trying to make her feel good about herself. Apparently Chloe was too intelligent to be pacified with that type of empty flattery. She earned a few more points in Lex's book for that. Wait a minute...when had he started keeping score? He picked up her drink and downed it in one gulp. He replied to her before getting up and making himself another.

**ALexanderTheWise:**Beauty is way more than skin deep.

Lex sat back and sipped at his drink while he waited for Chloe to respond.

**ScottishLass:** That's what I've always believed.

Lex started to feel warm all over as the alcohol started taking effect. He decided to ask the question he had been impatiently waiting to ask.

**ALexanderTheWise:** Chloe, are you safe at home?

It took her only a few seconds longer than normal to reply but Lex noticed the delay.

**ScottishLass:**Yes, I can deal with my father so long as I have someone to talk to. I don't really have any friends because I can't relate to people my own age. Sometimes I feel like a middle aged woman trapped in a teenager's body.

Lex could relate to how she felt and told her so.

**ALexanderTheWise:**I can relate. I was the same way when I was your age. And if you need a shoulder to lean on than here I am.

TBC


End file.
